Live With Life, or Die From It
by Switchblade Conlon
Summary: Rosie, after a rough childhood, needs a change. New York city seems a good place to start. But can she survive in the harsh City or will it overpower her before she learns how to defeat it? *Summary is rough and it sucks. Read and Review!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Newsies, I only own Rose and her old man. **

**A/N: my second fanfic!! I really love getting reviews (it make my day) so read and review a lot! Hope ya like it. **

::::::::Chapter 1::::::::

I hurried through the crowded streets of Buffalo, New York toward the tiny (I mean really tiny) apartment my father and I shared. I trembled a bit as I reached for the handle and opened it. The second I stepped in, my father caught sight of me and screamed,

"Where the money, stinkin' whore?" his words were slurred. Drunk as usual, I speculated.

"I-I don't have it," I quietly admitted to him. He growled and stood up.  
"Where is it?"

"In the...the bank," I shook. He screamed again and brought his hand back. Cringing, I tried to escape the inevitable but the strike came just the same. Strike after strike, my daily routine.

The next morning, I woke with pain screaming from every part of my body. Last night had been particularly hard. This could not continue. I had to get away…today. Tonight. Now.

I packed my very few belongings in a small carpet bag. Putting my ear to the door, I listened for a moment or two then breathed a sigh of relief when I heard my father snore. He would still be knocked out from being drunk. I said a rushed prayer to any listening deity to not let him wake up before I was safely away. Apparently, the deities decided to listen to me today (why not one of the many days I laid nearly beaten to death?) and I got out with a knot making itself known in my stomach.

First, I went to the factory at which I worked and quite literally begged-down on my knees- for my last paycheck, though it wasn't due for a week. The minute I had it in my hand, I quit and ran out before he could check me. My next stop was the bank.

"Why hello to ya, Rosie-cheeks!" flirted the middle aged Irish man behind the counter. "Is there some money I can give to ya? Money in return for…somethin' else if ya know what I mean."

Repulsed, I grimaced and answered, "My name is Rose Trabell and I would like to take all the money out of the Trabell account, please."

The man raised an eyebrow at me but nodded and went into a room in the back. He came back and handed me the money, counting the dollars into my hand. This was all the money I had obtained-or what was left of it after my father had his share- from my factory girls' salary. "Thank you," I nodded stiffly to the banker.

"Sure, sure. If you'll be needin' any more money, you be sure to let me know and we can work somethin' out, hear?"

"Quite," I nodded again before hurrying out of the building toward the train station.

"'Scuse me, sir," I said, trying to attract the attention of the man at the ticket window. "Sir?"

"Oh! Good morning, miss. How may I be of service?" politely inquired the elderly man.

"I'd like a ticket, a train ticket."

"Well now, lot of people do. That's why this Iron Horse got popular! Where to, little lady?" he laughed good- naturedly.

"New York City, please. The Manhattan station," I smiled politely instead of laughing along with him.

"Here you are, my dear. A one way ticket to the most populated city this side of the Great Lake!" he grinned. I think he may have been a wee bit drunk.

"Thank you, sir," I said, handing him the required amount of money. Not two minutes later, I heard a gruff voice calling, "All 'board! New York City bound! All 'board!"

This is it! I'm leaving, for good! No more beatings, no more scrounging in the streets for food between paychecks, no more of my father's money making methods. I boaded the train with my head held high, not looking back on the horrible past, only looking ahead to the bright but unclear future I had waiting my arrival in New York City!

**A/N: Reviews!!!! Hope you liked the first chapter, I promise to post another very soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I stepped off the train, my heart swelled as though I had traveled to a different country instead of a different city a few miles away. In fact, it couldn't have been more than fifteen miles from Buffalo but I felt like a different world to me.

Well, now that I was here I was going to have to get a job, seeing as how I didn't have much money to begin with. I was shockingly untalented in most things but I was very pretty-or so I'd been told by others- so maybe I could find a cat house…or slightly better, a dance hall. Yes, that would do nicely and it shouldn't be hard to find one because there are so very many in this Metropolis.

Well, there's one across the street, I'll try there first. It's as good a place as any…

_____________________________Jack Kelly's POV__________________________________

"Ah! Just another fabulously beautiful day in the gleaming conurbation of New York City!" I thought to myself as I walked down Delaney Street in all of its busy glory.

"Yes, dear Jack, it is another sweltering, strangling smelly, dirty day on the streets of Manhattan," my friend Mush mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Think of it this way," I smirked to myself. "See, Sarah works on one of the top floors of that factory, right?"

"Sure. What of it?"

"The hotter it is down here, the hotter and sweatier and more miserable she'll be up there!"

"In that case, my friend, you are most accurate in your observations. It is a glorious day!"

At this, both of us broke down laughing hysterically. Neither of us likes Sarah very much. I had jumped to conclusions when I met her last summer. She's not that great.

"Whoa!" burst out Mush a moment later.

"What are you ravin' about, ya looney?"

"Jacky boy, look at THAT!" Mush practically shouted as he pointed at a gorgeous girl walking across the street. He wolf whistled while looking her up and down. "What a heaven, eh?"

I rolled my eyes at my overly flirtatious friend. What am I gonna do with him?

"C'mon, Jack. Follow me."

"Wh-" I started then decided to just go with it. He had no brain so any reason would be lost in this thick skull.

Meanwhile, Mush was half way across the street walking rapidly toward the girl. He took a position on a street corner and beckoned me over.

"Pretend to hit me, really hard, then yell at me. And make it look real!"

_Oh it'll look real, buddy._ I thought to myself. I did as he said, although the blow to his stomach would hardly floor a two year old, he doubled over and yelled. _Eesh! This kid belong in the theater. So when I send him to the loony bin, he can head their fine arts section!_

I struck him again, getting more into it this time. He fell over and writhed as if in pain. I guess he aint so loony after all, the girl came over and knelt down next to him

"Oh my! Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" she worried, stroking his face with beautiful fingers. Her face wasn't bad either…

"Y-yes," he groaned. "I-I'll be fine," at this point, he tried to get up but faked pain and doubled over.  
"Oh! Let me help you! Is there somewhere you need to go?" she asked stooping to put his arm around her shoulder and help him stand, concern evident in her shiningly beautiful golden brown eyes.

"Just across to the theater, if it's not too much to ask."

"I was on my way there myself. Well, lets be on our way," she suggested, acknowledging me for the first time and giving me a rather cold stare, probably for "hurting" Mush.

We went in the back way and Auntie Medda (not real aunt, just adoptive) rushed to us and helped Mush into a different room to lie on a couch. She knew our charade well, Mush did it often enough for her to know the routine and go along with it.

"So is there something I can do for you, toots?" she pleasantly inquired of the girl.

"Yes, in fact. My name is Rose and I would like a job. Can you find any room for a dancer or something here?" she asked in an angelic feminine voice I had not noticed outside.

"I can always use more here! You're hired! Just come with me and I'll get you registered for pay and a room…you will be boarding with us?"

Rose nodded and Auntie Medda continued to lead the beautiful creature away. Man, she is beautiful, no wonder Mush wanted to get her attention. But now she's gonna think I'm a tightwad for "beating up" Mush. Great.

**A/N: **Okay rough chapter. I admit it. Writers block…but I got one up! Reviews please!!! Another is soon to follow.

LLKNY

Cailain baire conlon


	3. Chapter 3

:::Chapter 3:::

Rosie's POV

I followed the bubbly younger woman into a different room and gave her information about myself: My age; 16, my full name; Isabella Rose Trabell, my current residence; the street/I just got into town.

"Alrighty, I think I've got everything here. If you'll just follow me I will lead you to your room, dearie," smiled the lady, whose name I believed was Medda, as she led me down a hall to a small-ish room, plenty large for me, and closet full of generically sized dance dresses (all rather inappropriately cut and altered). "Thanks," I muttered, feeling rather overwhelmed.

Not much later, I had slipped into a dress; a pale red one with black lace and sequences. It was low cut and quite different than I was used to, it being just below my knee with hardly any straps. I was checking myself in front of the mirror and I heard a low whistle behind me. I spun around, my face coloring, and caught sight of Mush leaning against the door frame.

"You look pretty," he complimented offhandedly as he walked toward me.

"Thanks. Um, are you feeling better?" I asked, self consciously playing with a lock of my curly brown hair.

"Well enough, at least. Thank you for your help," he smiled while boring his eyes into mine and hovering inches over my face.

"Uh…why-why was he hurting you?" I edged away from him and his sudden closeness.

"Oh, we were just goofin' off and he got real rough, y'know. He has a tendency to do that, but me. I'm always gentle," cooed the boy, edging me against a wall and putting his arms on either side of me to trap me. I know I'm now a dancehall girl and half of my job is to indulge men but this was a little foreword of him…wasn't it?

"So, when do you start workin'?" he purred.

"I-I-uh I think tomorrow."

"Good, I'll be back to see you and wish you good luck."

After he had left, I took a deep breath and changed back into my normal clothing; my LONG skirt and DECENT blouse, and headed out to scrounge up something to eat.

"Wait! Isabella Rose!" called a voice after I had exited the theater.

I turned and looked though I couldn't register one face out of the dozens that I knew.

"Isabella Rose!" the warm, throaty voice came again; a voice that left me with a strong desire to see the face which belonged to the voice.

I inspected the faces around me again and spotted one that seemed to be heading towards me, one which I vaguely recognized, the one which was calling to me.

"Mind if I walk with you?" asked the boy whom I recognized as Mush's "friend."

"Not at all. Do you happen to have any idea where one might acquire some food around here?" I inquired smilingly.

"Sure, I know this own town like my hand. I'll take you to Tibby's, it's our favorite!"

"'Our'?"

"Sure me and my boys'. I'm a newsie and the leader of the Manhattan newsboys."

"Ah. Is Mush one of yours' then?"

"Yes. He's a crackpot. You know, I wasn't really hurting him, he was jokin'. He does that to meet girls."

"Oh? And how would a boy with no acting career manage to pull off such a realistic type of pain? I think you're lying. I don't believe you."

"What? Why not? Because Mushy boy has already put his head in your mind? Can't get him out, eh?" he laughed at me. "Man, that boy works fast."

I was about to comment when he took my hand in his larger, warmer one and led me into a little restaurant with "TIBBY'S" printed on the window in large reddish letters.

With his warm hand sending sparks up my arm, he led me over to an empty booth and sat down opposite me.

"Do I get to know your name?" I finally asked.

"Oh yeah! Of course! I'm Kelly, Jack Kelly. Sorry, Isabella Rose."

"You can just call me Rosie. Now, do you know Medda at all?"

"Yeah. Very well. She was a friend of my old man's, kind of an adoptive aunt to me. I'm around the Hall a lot so don't think I'm like stalking you or anything if you see me there all the time."

"I won't," I laughingly promised him.

Dinner was boringly uneventful and almost disappointing. However, I found Jack to be rather delightful company, even if he likes to beat up his friends and then lie about it. He wasn't that bad looking either, with warm, dark brown eyes and light brown hair and a strong, sturdy build I suddenly wondered-completely out of the blue and for no reason-if he had a girlfriend. I didn't want to seem like a creep or give him any false impressions but I wanted to know…I could always just ask Mush later…

"Whatch ya thinkin' about so sweetly over there?" Jack chuckled as he examined my admiring gaze on his face. "Havin' dreams of Mushy?"

"Uh, no. No, I'm just…never mind," I replied, blushing like the idiot I was and finding my breath coming in short gasps. "I should go, it's getting dark and I don't want to be out in the city when it is."

"I'll walk with ya," he offered standing up and taking my hand without waiting for an answer. Now I decided it was best just to let him, that way he would feel better about…okay I admit it! I loved the way my hand fit into his and the warm, pleasant, husky sound of his deep voice, and the shivers of pleasure that chased up and down my spine when our skin touched. I just loved something about him, but I couldn't place quite what, but I loved it anyway.

"You have that look again, seriously, what are you thinkin' about?" he asked again, this time with no hint of mirth or annoyance, either, but he leaned in closer and I could feel his breath gently blowing my hair as he did so.

"You," I sheepishly admitted, blushing again and looking down at the cobblestone street. Great, now he thinks I'm creepy, thinking about him.

"Boring topic to be in such a pretty head," he speculated with no hint of sarcasm.

"Not at all, I find you to be an interesting person to think about." I instantly regretted saying that.

"Oh? Well, I'm afraid I have to disagree. Anyway, we're here; Irving Hall."

There was a pang of disappointment inside of me, though I wished there hadn't been, as he opened the door for me-very courteous- and followed me in.

"Auntie Medda?" he called once he was inside. I turned to him and gave him to thank him for the dinner and was surprised to find my nose pressed against his collar bone, I didn't know he had followed me THAT closely, but I was glad he had.

"Ah! Jacky, how are ya? Rosie, there you are! I was beginning to wonder. Jack, you can't just abduct my showgirls, really, Mush and Spot are usually the ones who do, you never have. But, I guess I can forgive you," chattered the lively woman without once pausing for breath. "Come now, let Rosie rest a bit, tomorrow is her first day and we don't want her to fall asleep on stage, now do we?"

"No, I guess not, auntie. 'Night, Rosie. See ya around," he winked down at me.

"Yes, I hope so. Thank you for dinner, I enjoyed it," I smiled sweetly before turning and trotting off to my room, grinning like a giddy school girl.

**A/N:** okay, this chapter was a long (for me at least) and I hope it was good. Review and tell me! Next chapter very soon to follow, and Spot will be in that one!!


	4. Chapter 4

::::Chapter 4::::

"Time to get up, toots! Get into a dress and I'll work on your hair!" Medda called through the door. I rolled out of bed and obeyed her by wiggling into a black dress with sliver sequence and black lace. The dress was corset-tight and hugged my figure-I must admit- very becomingly. I laughed at myself as I inspected my image in the mirror because I was dressed like the type of woman I would normally take pains to avoid. At least it pays!

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" cheered one of Medda's girls who's name was Olivia.

"Yes, you do! Here let me fix your hair and makeup and then you'll be ready to go!" Medda had given me the sheet of music to sing the night before and told me I didn't really need to dance, just move my shoulders, legs, and waist "seductively," whatever that means.

As promised, Mush was there before I even went onto the stage. He looked me up and down a few times and looked hungry in a sexual way if you know what I mean…

"Wow, Medda did ya up nicely," he complimented, moving towards me as he had the day before.

"Thanks," I cooed. This time, I didn't back away. I was practicing for my new job so I wound my arms around his neck and offered my face, as if to be kissed. Just as he was about to make contact, I straightened up and pranced onto stage, blowing him a kiss over my shoulder.

I did my number and flitted off the stage to thunderous applause and, to my delight, Jack was waiting for me off stage.

"Holy cow!" he laughed as he inspected me, "I think you will do very nicely here. In a good way!"

"Thank you, Jack, that's very kind of you to say."

"Yeah, so, auntie Medda is throwing a party this weekend for me and me borough and a few others. Would you sing a few numbers?"

"I'd love to!" I confirmed, I really would. Shockingly, I found performing for a crowd of men very fun and satisfying, as far as applause goes.

"Make sure you don't the whole time though, I want a few dances, too," he smiled sweetly then ducked out a side door. I laughed to myself, Jack Kelly…

* * *

Medda's Party .

"Could I have everybody's attention, please!" Medda yelled over the din of the newsies socializing, still managing to keep her voice pleasingly feminine. Everyone quieted. "Alright now, my newest addition is going to sing the first number, so, without further adieu, here is Isabella Rose!"

I flitted out onto stage in a dress more revealing than I felt comfortable in, but Medda had assured me I looked divine. By the time I had reached center stage, I could not even hear the music from the pit right below me because of the deafening cheering and clapping. I curtsied and smiled and they went wild. I giggled and did it again, this time blowing a few kisses into the crowd. Ah, it feels so good to be loved by a crowd!

Finally, after about five minutes, the boys quited down enough for me to signal the musicians to begin the number again and sing my number, then an encore and then take a few curtsies and flit back across the stage into the wings.

After a few more numbers, a few of the girl were supposed to go out to entertain the guests. I was one of them. The second I set foot outside of the curtain serving as a door, Jack intercepted me and pulled me out to dance.

"Ya did real well, singing, I mean. Your voice is beautiful…so's are your eyes… and your lips" he smiled distantly, leaning his head down closer to mine. My heart accelerated and I leaned in closer to him.

Why he picked that moment, I do not know. But he did. A strange boy whom I had never seen before tapped Jack's shoulder and said in a cool voice, "Cuttin' in."

Jack half growled- half chuckled as he straightened up and stepped back. He left me with one sorry look and disappeared for the rest of the night, leaving me with the blue-eyed, blonde- haired boy.

"I hope you don't mind," he smirked as he took Jack's place, with his hand a bit lower.

"No, not at all," I smiled invitingly while lying through my teeth. In truth, I was furious. This…rat had ruined MY moment! "Might I know your name?"

"I'm Spot, Spot Conlon."

"Which borough are you from?"

"I'm from Brooklyn. Matter of fact, I'm the king," he smirked again.

"Oh?" I laughed. "Quite! King Spot!"

"Don't mock me, kid," warned the boy in a low, dangerous voice that made me stiffen in fear, to his mirth.

After two dances with him, I was called back to do another number. His icey eyes never left me.

**A/N: sorry this one took a while! Thanks to Matisse, , Myst S., and everybody else who reviewed! Keep it up!**

**LLKB cailin baire conlon**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!! Read and review as usual!! LLKNY

:::::Chapter 5:::::

The next morning when I woke up, I still had his eyes in my head. They were the kind of eyes you could never forget, the kind of eyes you were afraid to think in front of for fear they would penetrate you and read your mind and soul.

Well, if I was lucky, I wouldn't see him any time soon. Then again, I was never very lucky.

It was about noon when a boy who's face a vaguely remembered from the night before. He had a most wicked grin on his face. _Great, what can HE want?_

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked in shortly after 12:30 in the afternoon, hoping to get to see Rosie before the afternoon edition came out.

"Auntie Medda!" I called once inside.

"Hello, dear, what can I do for you?" she chirped.

"Is Rosie around? I wanna see her."

"Um, well Jack see… she's…working right now," she stuttered nervously while ringing her hands.

"But no one's on the stage…?" I replied, very confused.

"The other kind of work…y'know. Uh, maybe you should go and come back in an hour or so," she suggested hopefully.

"Wait, other kind of work? You mean…? You make her do that!" I half screamed.

"Well, he payed and requested her specifically! She really didn't want to but I couldn't say no! I mean, she's a show girl!" Medda defended.

"Who?" I growled through closed teeth.

"Well…I don't know if I should--,"

"WHO!?" I really screamed this time.

"Boots, okay! It's Boots! But like I said, he payed and-" she admitted, startled by my anger.

I missed the last part because I was storming out the door. _Oh, Boots is gonna get it later! I know she's not my girl but none of my boys can touch her without my permission!_ I thought to myself as I stomped through my borough and down the water's edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that afternoon at Irving Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosie's POV

_UGH! _ I shuddered for the millionth time as I got the final strand of my hair back into place. _That is the only bad part of my job. I mean my goodness! He was here for two stinkin' hours!_

"Rosie? Rosie, are you back here?" I heard Medda call.

"Yes, Medda. Here I am!"

"Oh good! You're on in five minutes, hon. Oh yeah! And Jack came by to see you earlier. He'll be back later. Don't be surprised if he's angry…"

"Angry? About what? Me dancing with Spot yesterday?" I worried.

"Not really, he's mad at me and Boots for your…work this afternoon. Just keep your head, don't let him get to you."

He was in the crowd as I stepped onto stage. I sent him a pleading look before singing my number and parading around a bit and sashaying backstage again.

"Medda he's out there! Can I go talk –," I began before being cut off.

"I'm right here, Rosie," he said in a gruff voice halfway between cold and sorry.

I spun around, startled by his sudden presence, and nearly knocked into him.

"Jack!" I grinned.

"I came by to see you earlier," he said in the same tone as before. "Medda said you were 'busy'."

"Yeah, and I hated every second of it," I muttered mostly to myself. The statement was accompanied by a shudder.

He softened and looked into my eyes. "Do ya want me to soak him for ya? That way he won't do it again. I'm sorry he did it in the first place. His fadda's got money, I don't even know why he works, he don't need to. But I'll get him if ya want me to."

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again," I pleaded.

"Sure, dollface," he smiled warmly. "Do you have a little time before you go on again?"

"Yes, about an hour or so. Why?"

"Do ya wanna go for walk?" he asked awkwardly. I laughed and nodded. He took my hand, almost excitedly, and pulled me out the backstage door into the alley and onto the street.

"So how ya likin' 'Hattan, Rosie?" he asked presently.

"I love it, Jack! It's just beautiful! I wish I had come here before, would have saved me a lot of-," I stopped short of a full sentence for fear of revealing too much of my past to this boy whom I knew little about.

"A lot of…?" he pressed curiously.

"Nothing, never mind," I quickly excused.

"But-."

"I said never mind! Now, where are we going?"

"Just around, I guess. Unless you had somewhere in mind."

"No. But I would like to see the bay…" He wrapped his hand around mine, sending the delightful sparks electrocuting my arm, and started walking in a different direction.

We reached it about five minutes of silent walking later. Though it was not very pretty it took my breath away. It was the first time I had ever seen anything bigger than a pond.

"Ya like it?" Jack asked, laughing at my expression. I relaxed enough to giggle and nod.

"Well, well. What have we here?" chuckled someone from behind us. Jack shot me an annoyed and concerned look before he turned to face the person.

"Heya, Spot. What'r ya doin of my territory, eh?" he greeted the shorter boy.

"On my way to Medda's joint," he smirked-breathtakingly- like a teasing child.

"Yeah, what for?" Jack almost growled.

"Goin' to see Olivia. We're going have some fun tonight," he sniggered and winked at me. Jack, having been tense, relaxed as he said the other girl's name.

"Well have fun, buddy!"

"You headed back that way? Mind if I walk with ya?" Spot asked me.

"Yes, I have to get back," I smiled sweetly, practicing my new role in life as a seductive, beautiful, inviting woman. We started to walk but Jack lagged behind. "Are you coming?"

"Uh no. I have stuff to do. I'll see ya later, a'ight?"

"Okay…sure. Bye, Jack."

I'll admit, even in the company of an equally good looking boy, I missed Jack's company. There was a type of air about Spot that I was unsure about, though I didn't know quite why.

"So angel face," he began. "You busy tomorrow night?"

"Maybe, why?" I replied, trying my best to seem alluring and flirtatious.

"I'm not busy, maybe we could get together?" he suggested with his smirk growing as his eyes accessed my slutty attire.

"Yes. Perhaps," I replied distantly.

"You're not like Medda's other girls. You're not as…low."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're much more…decent. Why are you working there? You're higher than them."

"Well I just started…I'm sorry I don't fulfill your ideal-,"

"No! That's now what I meant. I respect your decency. It just…confuses me," he finished, looking through shocking blue eyes and cocking his head to the side, as if inspecting a strange new animal.

We walked along in silence until we got to Irving Hall and stepping in the door.

"See ya later, angel face," he winked at me then loped up behind one of my co workers- by name of Olivia- and spun her around and kissed her forcefully. I didn't see Olivia for the rest of the night.

_Great, _I thought. _I got a womanizer interested in my body. Well, this is gonna be fun! *_rolls eyes_* _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apologise for the delay. My computer crashed and I was having a hard time getting back on the site because of these stupid parental control things…well its finally here. Enjoy!**

**LLKNY**

**Cailin Baire Conlon**

::::::Chapter 6::::::

Jack's POV

"Great," I grumbled to myself as I walked. "Spot's after her. I can't compete with HIM! He's gotten every girl he ever wanted and then a few. Man, this is gonna be tough…"

"Talkin' to yourself, Jack?" snickered Spot, coming up behind me. "That's a sign of going crazy ya know."

I realized he was walking away from Irving Hall. It was only about seven in the morning so he must have stayed there all night. _With whom I wonder… Man if it was HER, he works faster than I thought. And if it was her, I'll beat the living daylights out of him!_

I couldn't resist the urge to ask, so I did.

"Oh I stayed with Olivia last night. Third time. I'm getting' board, I'm gonna have to switch soon."

"Leave Rosie alone," I warned, meaning for it to sound threatening but it came out as more of a whiney sounding question.

"Why? She seems pretty great. I'd hate to waste that," he smirked, taunting me.

"Spot I mean it! If you--,"

"Don't flip your lid, Cowboy; I'm not really planning on it yet. She's the kind of girl I respect enough to leave alone," he chuckled at my reaction. "I'll leave her alone for now."

"I'll hold you to that, Spot. Now, we're having a poker game at the lodging house this Friday night, bring a few of your boys and a couple dames, too, if ya got 'em."

"Sure, Jacky. I'll do that. I gotta go get my papes but I'll catch ya later."

I wasn't really in the mood to sell that day, so I took the twenty-five cents I had earned and sold the rest of the papers back to the distribution center. Really having little else to do, I headed to Irving Hall, I think a pattern is developing with this.

"Aww, Kelly! Back to see me so soon, my dear?" laughed Medda, giving me a hug. When she did, she whispered to me, "Rosie is on stage right now, she'll be off in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Auntie, but I'm not here to see her."

She gave me a disbelieving look and I blushed, "Okay, maybe I am. Do you think you could let her go on Friday night?"

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?" she smiled at me suggestively.

"C'mon, Aunt Medda! You know I'm not like that! We're having a poker game that night and I wanted to know if she would come!"

"Poker, eh? Well, I'm sure she'd love to if you are there, dear. I think she maybe likes you, at least she seem rather taken with you and blushes when I say your name," she smiled. I couldn't stop my heart from beating just a little bit faster when I heard that. _At least I have a fighting chance._

The singing coming from the direction of the stage stopped a few moments later and she came off looking entirely exhauseted but her face lit up a bit when she saw me.

"Hey Jack! How are you?"

"Uh, yeah hi. I'm good, yourself?"

"Fine, thank you," she smiled back and beckoned for me to follow her as she went backstage and found a sofa.

"So, there's this party type get together at the 'Hattan loding house this Friday and… well y'know a bunch of the guys will be there and a few other guys from various boroughs and I just thought maybe you would want to, y'know, go. With me. Or just go. Have fun. Y'know," I stammered awkwardly while she waited for me to spit it out.

When I looked back up at her-my eyes had dropped to the floor while I was speaking- she was fighting a smile and I saw her shoulders shake subtly with unheard laughter. She managed to answer me though.

"I would love to go, Jack. Thanks. I'll ask Me--,"

"I already did; she said it was fine. I'll pick you up on Friday after I'm done sellin'."

"Sounds alright. Please, don't leave yet!" she stopped me as I began to get up. "I'd like you to stay and keep me company for at least a little while."

"Whatever you want, Sunface."

We talked about nothing in particular for about ten minutes before Medda came back, looking for her, and got a anxious expression when she noticed me.

"Um… Rosie, dear. There's someone here to see you. You might be…occupied for a while. Time for work."

"Medda don't make her—," I cut in fiercely.

"It's okay, Jack. It's part of my job. I'll see you later, okay?" she interrupted quitely and submissivly followed Medda out of the room.

I sighed and grumbled to myself. _She's too good for a joint like this. Too nice, too sweet, too innocent. I wish I could get her out of this._

"Jack," cooed aunt Medda, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's part of her job. I have to have money to give them and if she was adamint about not doing it I wouldn't make her, but she is in desperate need of extra money. If you really wanted, I could give you a sort of…discount and you could--,"

"NO!" I nearly yelled. "I won't do that to her. I'm not that kind of a guy! I mean…auntie? I know I'm supposed to be like that-being a street rat guy with no morals and all- but I can't do that. No to her," I admitted weakly, feeling stupid. _Man, if any of the guys had heard that…especially Spot! They'd never have respect for me anymore!_

"You're a good kid, Kelly. You and her," Medda cooed again, stroking my hair in a motherly way.

I just let her. Feeling dumb already, this couldn't be much worse. _Stupid hormones! All they do is mess you up!_ I lamented bitterly, being only slightly touched by the low amount of ironic humor in my sad situation.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Another one soon to follow, I promise! REVIEW!!!

If you really like my story, I would be really happy if you would nominate my story on .com/newsies/nyna once you get there, you'll know what its all about! Thanks a heap! 3


	7. Chapter 7

:::::::Chapter 7:::::::

Rosie's POV

_ That was so gross, I could just vomit! _ I mentally complained to myself as I walked out of one of the rooms a little while later. _Please don't let Jack be mad. Please! _

"Heya, Doll Face," a voice greeted from behind me. I spun around and found my nose nearly touching Spot's collar bone. Embarrassed, I backed away and mumbled an apology.

"Oh no, It's perfectly fine, anytime. So I was just walking around missing you and thought I'd come to see ya. I hope that's okay…?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, no it's…fine. Really," I smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a break soon? I wanna take you out. Being cooped up in here all day can't feel good."

"Um, yeah. I have one now. Where…where were we going to go?" I inquired apprehensively.

"Great! Come On!" he grinned and pulled me by my hand out the door. Glad that I had cleaned up and changed already I smiled and followed him into the New York streets.

Spot's POV

_Yes! I got her! _ I cheered myself on. _ But then, who would say no to me? _

"Spot, why won't you tell me where we're going?" she laughed nervously as I pulled her in the light of the setting sun toward Central Park.

"I will once we get there," I yelled back. We were running through the streets, or rather I was running and pulling her along with me. "Actually, Doll, we're here!"

I turned to look at her expression: awed. There's nothing like central park at sunset. Her face was simply angelic; the reddish glow of the sun reflected off of her gently curled light brown hair and made her soft grey eyes look like hot stones. My jaw dropped, very uncharacteristically I might add.

"It's, well…it's beautiful, Spot. But why are we here?" I sighed at her question and decided to smirk it off, dames like my smirk.

"Fine, be that way, but it's beautiful anyway," Rosie grinned turning away from me. I stepped up next to her to I could see her face. The sun, I realized also reflected sweetly off of her full lips, they looked like fire and a sudden urge washed over me to kiss her. I leaned over and did, just a short little one. As I pulled my face away, she placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me back. I smiled as she kissed me and kissed her back just as sweetly, at least I hoped so.

Around an hour later, we were back in Irving Hall, our intertwined hands swinging casually and a smile-not a smirk, like usual- was expressed on my lips. I was happy right now, not just temporarily satisfied but really happy, like I had never been before. Frankly, it was confusing and scary for me.

Rosie's POV

We walked in with our hands intertwined and smiles on both of our faces. After we left the park, he took me to Tibby's and we ate then took a leisurely, friendly walk back to the Hall. The minute I stepped inside, I regretted my night for the first time. Jack was standing a few steps inside the door-looking worried sick-and talking to Medda. _This cannot be happening!_

I pulled my hand out of Spot's and wiped the stupid, traitorous smile off my face but not before Jack caught sight of us and a painfully sorrowful, betrayed look seized his face.

Spot backed out the door and Medda went back to the stage so Jack and I were left alone.

"Jack I--," I began but he raised his hand to silence me.

"If you want Spot instead of me…Spot is a womanizer… I don't want to…" he began, obviously frustrated then sighed. "Forget it. Do what you want, whore. I don't care anymore." He blew past me and out the door.

I stood numbly by myself in the dimly lit hallway, waiting for feeling. About a minute later, misery seized me and I locked myself in my room sobbing for the death of something that had never grown: the relationship I had desperately wanted with Jack. Damn it.

**Hope you like it!! Next chapter soon to follow!! Don't forget to nominate me for the New York Newsies Awards!! (Link in previous chapter!) **

**LLKNY**

**Audyn**


	8. Chapter 8

::::::::Chapter 8::::::::

Jack's POV

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, and darn!! _I was wondering why I had blown up like that at Rosie. Plus, I called her a whore. _Well, there goes any chance of making up. It'd be futile to even try at this point. _

I told Mush, my best friend and good advisor for girl problems, about my predicament. He didn't think prospects looked too good for me right now. In fact, he thought I should just stay away from her all together until things simmered down. I figured it sounded reasonable.

"You can't never be too careful with girls, they're too sensitive. I don't think it's good for them," he commented. Since he had the most experience with girls of anyone but Spot, I guessed he was right. So I took pains staying away from Irving Hall. Until then, I thought taking pains meant you tried really hard, but during this time I realized it meant real, physical pain.

Rosie's POV

My face was still tear-streaked when I woke the next morning. But work was calling so I figured I would just talk to him when he came by after he was done selling his papers like he usually did.

I can't complain. I like most of my work. Singing and dancing is fun, the applause is great, I'm getting better at flirting every day, and I have friends who also work there. But the other part of my job is something big to complain about. I mean, Oscar seems like a nice person, but he comes too frequently for my liking. I'm just lucky he doesn't think about taking our acquaintance further than that.

"Rosie, darling," another dance girl named Jade cooed to me. "It's alright. He'll be back, and if he's not, he's not worth you tears."

"You think he will be back?"

"Undoubtedly. I'd be surprised if he wasn't back today."

"What if he isn't? What if he doesn't come back for a while?"

"Then stop thinking about him because he's not worth it," she hugged me and I knew she was right. _I don't even need him, I'm perfectly fine on my own…I think… I hope… I better be!_

"Rosie, come here!" called one of the other girls. "You're wanted on stage!"

I walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause and began singing. My eyes became accustomed to the bright lights shining on me and I was two faces in the audience. First, a horrible sight to me, a face belonging to a young man by name of Oscar Delancy._He better not be here for the reason I think he is!_

The second face, much more welcome, belonged to Spot Conlon. My heart fluttered a little bit and I barely remembered to keep singing. His stunning, icy blue eyes smiled at me from below the stage and I smiled sweetly back. My performance was followed by an encore that had been happening to me quite often lately and I flew backstage and up to Spot who was waiting…just like Jack usually did.

"What's the matter? You look upset," asked Spot gently, pulling me into a hug.

"Nothing. Thanks for coming, I'm glad you're here," I said, forcing a smile.

"You're smile is like glass, I can see right through it. You wish I was Jack, don't you?" he chuckled, but I could hear the hurt in his tone. "That was quite an argument. I could hear it outside."

"Yeah, it was. It just…I don't know. It hurt. He called me a whore…I know that's what I am but—."

"You're not a whore. You just need money and this is the safest way to get it. Factories are too dangerous; you can't be a newsies, obviously. Don't worry, Doll-face. Everything will be fine. Jack's crazy about you," he soothed.

"Thanks, Spot. Will you stay here? I get lonely between shows."

"A'course, Rosie."

It was already four o' clock; an hour later than he usually came. Spot and I went and got dinner and then went to the bar in Irving Hall. Now, I'm not a drinker normally, but those two glasses of beer really helped me loosen up and forget about the incredible depression I was feeling before I started.

"Rosie," Spot said for the fifth time, I snapped back to attention and smiled distantly at him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Stop looking so upset, it's really…well upsetting."

"I'm sorry, Spot," I said, my words slurring slightly.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me intently for a moment. Then leaned forward and kissed me. Knowing full well I shouldn't, I pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Somehow, later that evening, we ended up in my bedroom-just to say, we still had our clothing on!- and I was sitting on his lap twirling his hair in my fingers.

"I really am sorry about Jack, Rosie."

"Jack who?" I retorted, drunkenly. "I like you better, anyway!"

"Good, because I like you, too." Perhaps should say that he was not drunk. That might be a good little tidbit there. I leaned in and kissed him again. But he pushed me away. "I should go now. I'll be back when I can, alright?"

"Okay, Spotty. G'bye." The minute he left, I felt desperately alone. I wanted to cry but knew I shouldn't; wanted to die but I don't think that would be prudent; wanted to change lives with someone. Anything other than this. What was I even doing here? Why did I ever run away? What the—

Next Morning…

Whoa! Major hangover! This is why I do not drink. Ooooooh. Oh yeah, I wanna die. Jack! Please! Come back to me!


	9. Chapter 9

Great, Friday was today. Just what I needed. My would-have-been-date with Jack was for sure off, seeing as how I had not seen him in a few days. (Just as a heads up, I'm over him; he's not even worth it.)

So here's how it went, I ended up telling Spot, who hangs around here a lot lately, about my "date" to Poker night with Jack and how it was probably off and he offered to take me instead. So, here I am. Friday night, slipping – or rather wriggling – into one of the tightly fitting dresses I hadn't worn yet and decided I should wear to the party, or whatever this was. I heard Spot knock on my door waiting for me to be ready to leave.

"Coming, coming!" I called again, except this time I really was ready and going to the door. When I stepped out, Spot's jaw dropped a little.

"I've never seen that one before," he said, circling me and looking me up and down approvingly. "I like it, red is a good color for you. Makes you look prettier."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and offered me his arm. I took it and off we went to the Manhattan Newsboys lodging house poker night.

The second I walked in, I felt queasy. _So many boys…all staring at me…oh god! Jack looks kind of crushed seeing me with Spot…SO?! He crushed you first!_

Despite my mental argument with myself, I smiled sweetly at all the boys except Jack and held on tighter to Spot's strong arm. His smirk, I noticed, grew larger as he led me to the couch Jack was reclining in at that moment and engaged us both into a conversation with the boys.

A few hours later, with most of the boys -- Spot included -- drunk, I sat uncomfortably undrunk on the sofa next to still sober Jack.

"Want some fresh air?" Jack asked presently. I shrugged, looked at woozy Spot, and stood up to leave. Once outside, Jack began,

"So…Spot."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Oh, come on, Rosie! Don't do this to me."

"Don't do this to YOU?! What you did to me was not so slight in comparison!"

"I know," he quietly muttered. "And I'm very sorry."

"I was lonely without you, Jack. Why didn't you come? Because you're not sorry, not at all! You're just saying it, you don't feel it in your heart!" I ranted, pointing an angry and accusing finger at him. He hung his head in shame.

"Please trust me, I'm sorrier than you can imagine."

"There's no way you can be sorry. You left and didn't come back, that doesn't seem sorry to me, Jack. I trusted you."

"I thought it would be better…Mush told me…you don't understand. Aw, hell!" His hand flew out and cupped the back of my neck, quickly pulling me into a kiss.

AH! What sweet pleasure it is to be kissed! I melted into it and wound my arms around his neck. Alas, it lasted only a few seconds before the high wore off enough for me to realize this was wrong. I quickly pulled away and glared incredulously at him.

"How dare you!" I hissed, completely acting and barely keeping it together because of the delight I experienced in the kiss and in the proceeding moments. I couldn't quite bring myself to slap him so I just stormed past him back into the house to find Spot.

Outwardly, I was angry. But inside, I was bursting with happiness. The way Jack kissed me was unlike any other kiss I had ever felt in my life. True it was smooth and sweet and sincere, but it also had something you couldn't fake. Something that sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it, something that gave me that warm fuzzy feeling inside…

"I'm sorry for leaving you, not sorry for that," he murmured as he passed me before retreating upstairs for the rest of the night.

_God, Rosie, way to fuck things up worse than they already were! Good luck sorting this one out._

**Okay, so it took a while to come but I've been busy. So many papers!! Jeeeeez!! Well, anyway. Hoped you like it! The other may be longer in coming than this one but I hope whomever is still reading will review. It helps me speed things along, trust me!**

**P.S. Thanks for all who nominated me for NYNA. Now, if you would kindly vote for me, I'd really appreciate it and happily speed this story to a hopefully likeable ending. If you don't vote for me…well nothing will happen but please do!**

**LLKNY  
Switchblade**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saturday was my day off that week. I started it off by sleeping in until nine o'clock (I usually had to wake up at 7 o'clock) then proceeded to dress in my normal clothing (which had been slightly altered to Medda's specification, I guess I'm never completely off duty) and going out to breakfast.

My coffee that morning was accompanied by a heavy dose of thinking. Now, I have never been the type of girl to withhold and apology where one is due and I was not entirely sure if this…erm…circumstance was my fault or his. In all honesty, which I _am_ an honest girl, I really think…

"Don't think so hard, Rosie, or your head will fall off," joked Spot, suddenly appearing behind me. "So, I've heard through the grape vine that you and Cowboy had a little get together last night."

"Spot, I promise nothing happened! He kissed me and--," I hurriedly began to explain.

He held up his hand to silence me. "Did you like it?" I nodded, hanging my head in shame. "Was it nice?" I nodded again. "Then go for him! Jezuz, girl, You could get him a second!" he nearly shouted to my utter shock.

"But Spot, you…"

"Know you are in love with him just as much as he is in love with you. Look, if you don't go back and tell him you're all his, then all this making him jealous for the last week has been a failure on my part."

"Making him…? You mean you don't really like me?"

"Of course I do, just not like that. I have a girl—or several rather—and you're just not really my type of the week. Maybe next week but… Listen, I like you, you're a nice kid, and I wanted to help you. Now get your sorry little ass out of here and over to Central Park where my pal Cowboy is right now! Go, go, go!" he urged shooing me out of my chair.

"Spot," I began then just hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Oh you're a darling." He laughed at me with his sparkling blue eyes and gave me a firm pat on the rear to get me going out of the restaurant.

I followed Spot's directions to go to Central Park and sure enough Jack was there selling his tellies, one by one.

"Excuse me, sir," I said tapping his shoulder. "I'd like to purchase one, please."

"Of course," said Jack, blankly as he accepted my penny, carefully avoiding my eyes, and handed me the paper I had bought. He turned away from me after I took my paper.

"How much for a kiss?" I asked suddenly, still facing his back. He spun around and looked shocked. "How much?" I insisted.

He thought for a second then said, "A kiss for a kiss." I grinned and stood on my tippy toes to reach his mouth and softly kissed him. A glorious feeling shot through me.

"Your turn," I grinned, that had been an advanced payment.

Slowly—savoring the warmth of my smooth skin—he cupped my cheeks with his hands and looked into my eyes, as if wondering if I was serious. Then, he did it. He kissed me. His lips covered mine and he pressed as close to me as he possibly could manage without hurting either of us. When he broke away a minute or so later, he looked gravely at me.

"What about Spot?"

"What about him?"  
"Aren't you his girl?"  
"Never really was. He is a tricky little devil," I chuckled. "Tricky but sweet."

Jack looked at me curiously but didn't press further, happy with whatever gave me to him.

"I'm sorry," found myself saying all at once. "I was unfair."

"It was my fault in the first place, forget everything. I didn't mean a word I said to you that night."

"All is forgotten," I insisted caressing his cheek with my finger tips.

**Okay, so they're together now…or for now I should say. Im not sure what will happen progressively but I'll try to get it up soon. Thanks for reading now review! I've been getting tons of adds and stuff but no reviews and it disheartens me **** review, please!! Its easier to write for a story I know people are reading**

**LLKNY  
Switchblade Conlon**


	11. Chapter 11

(Forewarning: Rated M for a reason.)

CHAPTER 11

"Jack was here about twenty minutes ago lookin' for you," Olivia told me as I put the last few curls back into place while emerging from my room.

"He left already?" I asked, a little nervous. He hated when I was – ahem – busy when he dropped by.

Olivia, knowing this, gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. "Sorry, toots."

I sighed and walked out to the house (area in front of the stage) to entertain.

JACK'S POV  
It felt like everyday that she did this….this "entertaining" gentlemen. I know it was in her job description, I know she wasn't my girlfriend, I know she was trying for a penny just like all the rest of us but….I mean couldn't she find a less involved job?! It was days like these I'd wished I had a steady job. Maybe a reporter! Some income to support her, make a family someday, move out west. I used to have days like this with Sarah. She would come home from the factories hot, tired, sometimes having sewn through her own skin and I had always wanted to take her away from it.

This even more though; no woman should have to endure this, leastways not one as pretty as Rosie. It was hard to believe in a girl's affections when that same girl stayed behind closed doors for over two hours a day….and not with you!

I heard the church clock strike six and began wandering back towards Irving Hall, hawking the last of my papes on the way.

Stepping inside just as the rain was beginning to break through the clouds, I shook a few droplets out of my hair.

"Hiya, sugar." Winked Marianne, my lady-friend from a few months back.

"Yeah, hi, Marnie. You seen Rosie around?  
"Yeah, she was at the bar last time I saw her. I think Spot was buying her a drink."

I nodded shortly to her and headed out to the house.

Rosie, wearing her red and gold dress, was standing at the bar with Spot's nose practically in her cleavage. I know she told me that Spot and she weren't anything but friends, but then again Spot doesn't have female "friends," pretty sure even Medda is a notch in his headboard!

"What's good, Cowboy?" Spot said, snapping me out of my thoughts and beckoning me to the bar.

"Just stopped by to say hello," I replied casually, wrapping an arm around Rosie's waist and pulling her back towards me a little, and consequently pulling her tits farther away from Spot's face.

"Just hello? Aww…plain hello is no fun," she cooed into my ear, slurring her words a little, obviously drunk. "Oh! I had something I wanted to show you! Follow me!"

"Where, dollface?"

"My room. C'mon now! Bye, Spot darling. Come by at 8 tonight or so!"

"What did you wanna show me?" I asked again as the slightly staggering, tipsy, and scantily dressed show girl led me down the hall.

"Don't you worry, darlin', just follow," She purred in a sexy voice.

We stopped for a moment as she opened her door and we slipped in and she closed it behind us.

I cleared my throat, feeling slightly ill at ease in the dark room and her half exposed body so close to me. "So, uh, so what did you want to show me?"

"Shhhh…" she shushed, I could smell the whiskey on her breath. Her hands creeping up my chest.

"Rosie," I cleared my throat again. This time instead of shushing me she laid her lips gently over mine. My mind raced, conflicted. I didn't want our first time to be like this, with her drunk and me taking advantage of it. This wasn't a conquest, this wasn't a one-nighter… I hoped. But then again, here she is begging for it; she is throwing herself at me waiting for me to take her. Just waiting. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

ROSIE'S POV

He wrapped his arms around me – warm, safe, strong – but I could sense some uncertainty in his manner, despite my inebriation. My tongue dared to explore his mouth and I pressed closer to him. I tangled my fingers into his hair and he gently laid a hand on my face, still struggling internally, uncertain. I pulled my lips away from his for every so slight a second and he pulled me back. I guess he had liked it, at least! After a moment longer, I pulled my lips from his and began to kiss a trail down his neck. Removing his bandana and beginning on the buttons to his shirt, I began a hickey at the base of his neck. My fingers worked nimbly over the buttons of his vest and then his shirt and his hands slowly wandered from my face to my neck, through my hair. As his shirt fell to the floor I stared, impressed, at his well toned body for a moment before I continued my trail of kisses down, down, down….until I was on my knees in front of him. He didn't move, didn't flinch, I reckon he didn't even blink as I began to undo his suspenders and his then his pants were around his ankles I looked up at his face but he was staring straight ahead, not looking at me, but his hard on told me he knew I was there.

JACK'S POV  
She was in front of me on her knees and I knew she was looking at me, looking for approval or consent or any sign – other than my woody – to tell her I wanted her. But somehow I couldn't….couldn't… AH! I felt the warmth of her mouth surround me and closed my eyes, enjoying it. I could feel the gentle rhythm of back and forth and her tongue swirling around the head. I couldn't help groaning a little in the back of my throat. She seemed to take this as approval and allowed me deeper into the recesses of her throat. I could feel myself slide down into her throat as her mouth continued the magic. Almost involuntarily I reached down for her head, my own eyes closed, and grabbed her hair, forcing her head faster, faster; forcing my cock deeper, deeper into her throat.

"Fuck" I breathed raggedly as I felt myself getting close. Faster and faster I moved her head, now thrusting my hips toward her, getting every inch of myself into her mouth. Her fingers gingerly worked my balls, sending a tingling and purely pleasurable feeling through me. Pulled her hair harder and sighed as I came into her mouth. For the first time, I looked down at her. Her face was plain, blank, almost a mask, her eyes met mine seductively as she swallowed my load. Sexy. _God, she's amazing at that. Holy fuck. _

ROSIE'S POV

He had liked it, I could tell. But his eyes weren't respecting, affectionate, loving….no they were hungry. Hungry for more, hungry in the way all these men were. I thought maybe he would be different, this would be special, we would become… closer somehow. It had the opposite effect I think. I got up off my knees and brushed my hair out of my face, obviously still drunk and now beginning to feel tired I turned my back to him.

"Goodnight, sir." I thought "sir" was appropriate given the look he had in his eyes, given what we had just done, given that he was little more than a non-paying customer at his moment.

"G'night, Rosie," he replied, emotionless sounding, not even attempting to say more or tell off my thoughts of his loss of affection for me. "I'll be by tomorrow. Late."

I almost wanted to spin around and tell him to wait, to stay, to tell me he still felt real feelings for me like the first time we had kissed, not so very long ago. But I didn't. I heart him pull this shirt off the floor, rehook his suspenders, and in seconds, he was gone.

About an hour later, I heard my door squeak open. "Rosie?" Spot's voice pieced through the darkness. I was nearly asleep and still let down at Jack's reaction to my services so I lay still, hoping Spot might go away. "G'night, angelface."

"Wait!" I said as he began to close the door, suddenly afraid to be alone. "Come here. Lay here with me for a little while."

I heard the door squeak closed and his footsteps near the bed. He removed his shoes and his hat, I could see through the dimly lit air, and crawled into bed next to me.

"Did you show Jacky boy a good time?" he asked flatly but his lips curling into a smirk.

"I suppose. Maybe it wasn't a good idea though. He left so quickly I… Maybe if I had let him…"

"No, doll. You shouldn't just let him do anything to you just to feel loved. That's screwed up, yaknow? Make him love YOU, not just the way you move."

"Would you love me, Spot?" I asked, beginning to doze off again with the whiskey still clouding my mind.

SPOT'S POV

"Would you me, Spot?" she whispered. I was taken aback by the question. No on ever asked that question. Not the little ones, orphaned and alone. Not the silly girls on the corner, batting their lashes for attention. Not my boys, my family. Not even girlfriends had ever pleaded quite like that to me. Something moved me. My smirk had vanished and I lay solemn next to her as her breathing became steady and deep. Compelled by an unknown force I sidled up closer to her and gently wrapped my arms around her. She stirred in her sleep and snuggled into my arms and against my chest, her head fitting perfectly under my chin. It felt so….awkward. I'd never held anyone like this and no one had ever held me like this. Was this like a mother's embrace? A father's? A lover's? Awkward, different, good. I felt her breath on my neck the warmth of her body against me and I began to fall asleep, also. The gentle rhythm of her breath lulling me in slumber.

_A/N: Whoa, hey there Newsie lovers. It has been literally years since I even looked at this website but suddenly felt and interest in finishing at least one of my stories and right now I'm feeling this one! Not sure what's going to happen yet (if it's going to be a Spot/OC or Jack/OC) so keep ideas and constructive criticism coming! Reviews are ALWAYS much appreciated! Long live the king of New York! -Switchblade_


End file.
